


Game night

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bonding, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi, Team Bonding, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Valentine's Day is spent in Colorado and it's not going as planned.





	Game night

"Get out of the bathroom you little asshole!" Daryl yelled as he banged on the bathroom door once again. Carl had been in there for at least fifteen minutes now and Daryl needed to pee badly, and he would've just given up and gone outside ten minutes ago if he wasn't afraid of his dick freezing mid-piss.

"I'm not coming out, Daryl. I'm not going back out there!"

Daryl huffed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Listen, I know this isn't your ideal situation, it isn't anyone's, but you cannot stay in there all night." He tried. "I can and I will," Carl argued.

"Listen here, bastard, either you come out now or I kick this door in and beat your ass up and down these halls until the birds start chirpin' tomorrow--"

"Why are you threatening my son?"

Daryl turned quickly and glared at Rick, who was looking all too smug as he watched Daryl shift from one foot to the other repeatedly, trying to will his bladder to just hold on for a few more minutes. "He's been in there for the longest and I have to pee. He won't come out cause he doesn't wanna deal with everybody."

"Get out here, Carl." Rick sighed. "You're being dramatic. This could be fun if you just--"

"I am trapped in a small ass cabin--"

"Language!"

"--With people that I love but do not wanna spend my damn Valentine's Day with--"

"Language!"

"My boyfriend is pissed off at me, my ex is in there--My life is a god damn mess. I can't!"

Rick rolled his eyes as he fumbled around in his pocket for a moment, searching for something to pick the lock. "I'm going to murder Negan. Your potty mouth is on him."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard you say every curse word in the book when you drop something on your toe—"

"Open the damn door!" Daryl growled.

Rick shook his head as he hurriedly fumbled with the lock using his credit card. Much to his surprise, it actually worked. He pushed the door open and placed his hands on his hips, watching as Daryl rushed into the bathroom and shoved Carl out of the way. They both looked away as Daryl shoved his pants down his legs, and Carl walked out quickly, glaring at his dad. "I need a new hiding spot." He muttered.

"You need to quit overreacting." Rick sighed. "Look, I don't wanna be here either. Nobody does. Cramped up in this tiny cabin, unable to spend any alone time with our S.O's? Yeah, it sucks, but it's the situation. Nothing we can do about it so we might as well make the best of it."

If anybody was upset about being stuck in Colorado on Valentine's Day, it was Rick. He'd planned out a really special V-Day surprise for Negan. They were going to eat at Negan's favorite Italian restaurant and then go home and get a couples massage before fucking each other into oblivion. It was gonna be perfect, but now all his plans were ruined and there was nothing he could do about it.

He and his friends and neighbors had all been talking about needing a vacation for the longest, and considering they hadn't spent any real quality time together in a few months, which was a long time for them, they all decided it'd be a good idea to take a small vacation for a short time. Tired of the Georgia heat, they thought it'd be a good idea to visit someplace cooler, you know, let the kids experience some snow and let the adults experience weather that wouldn't blister their fucking skin every time they stepped foot outside. They all decided that Colorado would be the best place for their two-week vacation, and after much planning, they got it all set up.

They got to Colorado on January 25th and planned to stay until February 11th, all expecting to be back home by Valentine's Day, but there'd been a terrible snowstorm that prevented that from happening and they'd been trapped in this cabin, unable to get to their homes, for the last few days.

As much as they loved spending time with one another, nobody wanted to be stuck in a stuffy cabin with a bunch of people on what was supposed to be a romantic holiday spent with your partner.

The only people who weren't particularly upset about it were Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn. Michonne didn't care either way, it's not like she had anybody to spend the day with anyways. She and her partner had split up a few months ago, and Valentine's Day hadn't ever been her favorite holiday anyway. Maggie and Glenn, newlyweds still in the honeymoon phase, didn't care where they spend their holiday, as long as it was spent together. Judging from the sounds that seeped through the thin cabin walls at all hours of the night and even some parts of the day, they weren't missing out on anything.

Carl sulked off toward the living room and Rick followed closely behind. He needed to figure out where Negan was, he hadn't seen the man in an hour and that was a bit concerning. Negan tended to get himself into trouble when he was unattended to, but Rick pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. How much trouble could the man really get into in such a small cabin?

"I'm so thankful that daddy is allowing us to stay here without making us pay extra." Beth mumbled to Enid as she brushed her hair. "But damn, I wish we had someplace bigger to stay."

It's not that the cabin was terribly tiny, it was actually a pretty good size! It had two stories and 8 rooms, all hand built by Hershel and his brother when they were younger, but there were 16 people here. Most couples slept in the same room, but Ron and Carl weren't allowed to, which meant that one of them was supposed to sleep in the living room (of course, they both slept in the living room, unwilling to be away from each other when everybody else got to sleep together) and during the day, everyone gathered in the kitchen or the living room, and it could get pretty cramped. It was fine at first, they all knew what they were in for, but again, this was **Valentine's Day**. Everybody wanted their own space.

"Could be worse." Enid shrugged. "Could Be trapped in a cabin in the middle of the desert. Imagine how musty—" she cut herself off as she crinkled her nose. Gross.

"I think we should make the best of a shit situation." Beth grinned, talking a little louder so everyone in the living room could hear her. "Dad keeps a whole big stash of board games in the hall closets, and we haven't played any of them yet. Now is as good a time as any!"

"Absolutely not." Carl shook his head. "I'm not spending my Valentine's Day playing board games with my family—"

"You're not the boss, Carl." Ron narrowed his eyes. "I think it's a great idea."

Carl narrowed his eyes as well. Ron hated board games more than anything, they both knew that. He was just being petty now, refusing to agree with anything Carl said because of the fight they'd had earlier. Carl didn't get what he was so pissed off about, he'd simply stated that he was better at sports than Ron.

They'd been in the kitchen, laughing and talking and the topic of Skiing came up. They'd only been skiing three times since being here, and Ron hadn't actually done it at all. The first time he'd been scared, the second times he'd been preoccupied. Carl had said that it was probably a good thing that he hadn't had the chance to go, he'd probably just end up breaking his neck anyway.

Ron, slightly offended, asked what he meant by that and Carl had simply told him that he wasn't the best at any type of physical activity. Ron sucked at playing every sport you could name, and hell, even he knew that, but Carl didn't have to be such an ass about it.

Carl only added more fuel to the fire when he told Ron that he could beat him at everything they ever played together. Carl was always a bragger, and he'd always been into sports. He played soccer, football, ran track, and most recently, he'd joined the baseball team. He had a lot of pride when it came to sports, and he was incredibly competitive.

He hadn't meant to hurt Ron's feelings or be an asshole to him just for the sake of being an asshole. He'd just been joking around, but Ron took it to heart. He'd tried to apologize, but Ron wasn't having it, and after a while, he gave up. If Ron wanted to walk around like he had a stick up his ass all day then fine, Carl could do it too, and better! And he'd made sure to tell Ron that!

"I do too!" Bob piped up. "When I was younger, I loved playing board games with my family. It was a way for us to wind down, forget everything else for a bit and just have fun! I haven't had the chance to play in a really long time!"

"Seriously?" Rosita rolled her eyes. "Look, I know we can't exactly have the most romantic V-Day because we're stuck here, but we don't have to stoop to this level. At least let us keep our dignity—"

"Thank you!" Carl nodded, pointing at her. She had a point. "Shut up, Carl." Enid rolled her eyes. "You just don't wanna play because you know it's the one thing everyone can beat you at. Even Judith is better at board games than you."

Carl huffed as Ron snickered and leaned over to fist bump Enid. Ron usually too Carl's side when Enid made it her business to say something snarky to him, but apparently they're best buddies now.

"That's not true, I could kick all your asses—"

" **Carl!** " Rick growled. Carl sighed as he flung himself onto a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Listen, we're gonna play board games, and you're all gonna like it." Beth demanded as she stood up. "Everybody stand up."

Everybody did as told, some eager, some begrudgingly, but nobody was willing to cross Beth. She could be pretty persuasive when she wanted to be, and arguing with her was useless, especially since she'd already made up her mind. "We're gonna get into teams!" She clapped. "My team is gonna be—"

"Why do you get to pick?" Carol questioned. "Maybe I wanna pick."

Beth rolled her eyes but nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "Fine. Team Beth vs team Carol. You pick first, I pick second?"

Carol agreed and then they were picking their teams.

Carol picked:  
Rick  
Glenn  
Maggie  
Daryl  
Abraham  
Rosita  
Carl

Beth picked:  
Enid  
Ron  
Bob  
Sasha  
Michonne  
Judith  
Negan

When the teams were picked, they all moved the furniture around so that the living room floor was basically clear, aside from a few blankets and pillows that were placed on the ground to make it more comfortable. Rick had been given the task of getting Maggie and Glenn to quit humping each other and come downstairs, and Bob and Abraham went to the closet to dig out all the board games.

"Guys, get out here!" Rick yelled, banging his fist on Maggie and Glenn's door a few times.

"Fuck—Now?" Glenn's breathless voice called and Rick rolled his eyes, cringing as he heard Maggie moaning. "Yeah, Beth wants to play board games and we're in teams and—Just wrap it up, okay?"

He didn't stick around to hear an answer, instead opting to get as far away as he possibly could as he heard the two of them still going at it. He helped Bob and Abraham with getting the board games to the living room, passing Daryl on the way. Apparently, he'd been in the bathroom the whole time.

"Don't say anything. We had chili last night." Daryl warned. "What's all that?"

"Game night." Rick shrugged, tossing a few of the boxes into Daryl's hands. Daryl threw his head back and rolled his eyes. "Man, I'm in the bathroom for just a few minutes and I come back out to this? Who's idea was this?"

"Beth's." Rick shrugged. "I think it could be fun...You seen Negan lately?"

"I stepped outside earlier, he was out there, walking up the road."

Rick watched in confusion as Daryl walked off. He turned around to head to his room and grab his coat. Why would Negan be outside in this fucking weather? The snow was still falling, still building up, getting thicker and thicker as the minutes went by. It's freezing out there, he shouldn't have been out there for more than a minute, let alone an hour.

When Rick had his coat and snow boots on, he hightailed it downstairs and swung the front door open, ready to hunt the man down, but he was standing right there, a grin on his snow-covered face. "Negan, what the fuck?!" Rick yelled as he yanked the man in. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Rick closed the door and waited for Negan to say something, but the man only grinned. "Well?" Rick huffed.

"I got us dinner."

"We have food here, Negan, what—"

"I've been craving Chinese food and burritos since we got here, and I decided I'd go get some." Negan shrugged. "It's in the car. Took me a long ass time to get to the restaurants and back because of all that snow, had to drive real slow and—"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how dangerous it is to drive in these conditions? You probably killed our tires, and—And you did all that for some food that you didn't need—"

"Just be thankful, Rick. You and I both know you've been wanting a nice burrito just as long as I have. Give me a kiss and then help me get the food out of the car."

Rick begrudgingly did as told, making a mental note to keep a close eye on Negan from now on. The man could've gotten into serious trouble out there. The weather was too bad to be traveling, hell, it'd taken him over an hour just to get to restaurants that were less than fifteen minutes away.

The backseat of the car was filled with Chinese food and Mexican food, and even the passenger seat was holding some. Rick didn't even wanna imagine how much all the food cost, but they had a lot of people to feed so he couldn't blame the man for getting so much.

They brought the food in as quickly as they could, Daryl and Glenn coming out to help as well. Once they grabbed the final bags out of the car, they all crowded into the kitchen to fix themselves a plate.

***

"Jesus Christ, Carl, it was Finding Nemo!" Rick rolled his eyes as he sat back in his spot on the floor. "How was I supposed to know that? You flailing around all over the place doesn't indicate that you're a fish—"

"Doesn't indicate that I'm a robot either!"

"You looked like a robot that was losing control—"

"You two stop fussing and just accept that once again, you've come up short." Sasha grinned. Beth's team was ahead by four points because Carol's team sucked at charades, plain and simple.

So far, they'd played Jenga, Monopoly, Uno, Pictionary, and Candy Land because Judith loved candy land and nobody was gonna convince her that not playing it on family game night was okay. It'd been four hours and at first, nobody had been all that interested in the games, but as time flew by, they were growing increasingly competitive. Carol's team had started off great! They won Jenga, monopoly, and Pictionary, but Beth's team was quickly catching up, having won at Candy land, uno, and now, probably charades.

The next game was the one and only, twister, though and Carol was sure her team could win that.

"Final round. If we score one more point, we win." Bob smirked. Negan and Sasha stood up, Negan picking up one of the cards on the table. He hummed as he scanned it over, trying to figure out how to make what it was obvious.

He placed the card down again and then began to jump up and down, holding an imaginary mic to his lips as he pretended to lip sync. He flipped his imaginary hair behind his shoulder and danced around, almost kicking Carl in the face with his leg, and Carl was sure he'd done it on purpose.

Rick stifled his laughter as he watched the man bouncing around the room, shaking his hips, everyone watching intently and trying to figure or what the hell he was doing. "Drunk girl?" Sasha guessed. Negan shook his head.

He began to strut around, his hands on his hips, striking poses and spinning around, faking laughter and blowing kisses. "Model?"

He shook his head again and then went over to her, beginning to twerk and she backed away quickly. "Negan, I don't know what the hell you're supposed to be, but do not put your ass on me." Sasha laughed.

Negan huffed before sticking his tongue out and running a hand down his body. "Stripper!" She shouted. He shook his head.

At that point, everyone on both teams started yelling out answers, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. He picked up a fork and traced something in the air. Carl narrowed his eyes as he watched the pattern. Before he could say anything, Judith stood up and pointed to Negan, taking her pacifier out of her mouth before yelling, "Disney!"

He nodded quickly before dancing around again.

Whatever he was doing was from a Disney show. Sasha named all the shows she could think of before finally calling out the correct one. "Hannah Montana!"

"YES!" Negan yelled as he stopped his movements, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. Being Hannah Montana was fucking tiring. "Jesus." He muttered.

"We win!" Ron yelled, jumping up from his spot.

"No you don't, it took y'all ten minutes just to figure out what he was, you were supposed to do it in 1 minute!" Daryl argued.

"Come on, we all know we're gonna win anyways." Michonne rolled her eyes. "I wanna move on to twister and beat y'all in that so I can call it a night."

"Ditto. I say we just give it to them." Maggie sighed as she wrapped her arms around Glenn. Abraham and Rosita scoffed, rolling their eyes at them. They just wanted to get back upstairs and fuck each other's brains out for the fifth time today.

"Fine, we'll let you have this one, only because we all know we're gonna kick your asses at twister." Carol smirked. Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulder and grinned down at her. "Damn right we will!"

***

"Thought you were mad at me? Doesn't seem like it now that you've got your ass all in my face." Carl teased. "Shut the hell up, dickhead, I'm just doing what I've gotta do to win the game." Ron muttered before swinging his hips to try and push Carl over with his butt, but he failed, nearly slipping himself. Carl chuckled and shook his head. Sure, his back was killing him since he was bent all awkwardly, and his feet and hands were growing sweatier by the second as he tried desperately to keep from falling, but this was actually kind of fun. He'd rather Ron's ass be in his face than anyone else's. "I'm not complaining. Nice to know you're flexible." Carl grinned.

"Can you, you know, not talk like that when I'm...Right under you?" Rick mumbled. He was nearly lying entirely under Carl and he could hear everything he was saying, and boy, did he wish he couldn't. Carl muttered a quiet 'Sorry' before turning to look at Ron's ass again.

"Can we speed this along?" Glenn asked as he stared at Maggie's boobs. She was nearly doing a backbend and he was able to see down her shirt from his spot. All he wanted to do was drag her upstairs and bend her over.

"Papa Negan," Judith called. "Right foot...Red."

Judith and Abraham were calling out the positions because Abraham always ended up falling down and bringing everyone with him after a while of playing and Judith's limbs were too short for her to ever win the game, and Rick figured this was good reading practice for the toddler.

Negan sighed as he looked around a little, trying to see how he could get his right foot on a blue circle without falling, and it didn't seem like there was any way. "You sure?" He questioned. Judith jutted out her lips and narrowed her eyes. Negan sighed again as he slowly moved his foot. In the process, he ended up kicking Michonne's leg, causing her to lose her balance and bump into Ron, who then bumped into Enid who fell down.

Loud groaning filled the room as everyone stood up, Carol's team cheering because they'd won yet another round. Judith cheered along with them, despite not being on their team, and Abraham chuckled as he lifted her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Nice going, Negan." Beth shook her head. "You're never gonna be on my team ever again."

"Is that supposed to hurt me? Your team is a bunch of losers." Negan smirked as he pulled her in for a side hug. "I'm the one good thing this team had going for it." Sasha placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Other than Sasha." He quickly corrected himself.

***

When all the games were put back into the closet and all the furniture in the living room was pushed back into place, everyone drifted off to their own areas. Maggie and Glenn went back upstairs to have sex for what seemed to be the hundredth time, and Negan and Rick retired to their room as well, saying something about watching a movie before going to sleep.

Carol and Daryl put their coats on and said they'd walk up the street where some of the other cabins were, just to get some fresh air. The snow had stopped falling for now, and though it was still freezing cold and only growing colder as the night progressed, they found that they didn't mind the weather as long as they were together.

Bob, Sasha, Rosita, and Abraham were all in the kitchen, sitting around the table, laughing about something or another, and Beth and Enid had snuck off to the bathroom, probably to make out. Rick had thought about saying something, but he didn't. It would've been awkward, and besides, they weren't his kids so what the hell did he care? It's not like they could get pregnant.

Michonne took a sleepy Judith up to their room, promising to read her a story before they both called it a night. Now it was just Ron and Carl in the living room, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, sipping on their hot chocolate in silence. Carl was getting sick of fighting with his boyfriend, so, he decided to just swallow his pride and apologize.

"Ron," he sighed, inching his way closer to the boy. "I'm gonna be honest, I'd much rather make out with you than argue with you. It's V-Day. You can't stay mad at me forever." He pouted. Ron chuckled and shook his head at him. "I'm good at sports." He muttered.

Carl sent him a look and Ron shrugged. "Humor me?"

"You're very good." Carl nodded before letting out a small laugh. "I promise, I'll stop being an asshole one of these days, okay?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ron grinned before setting his hot chocolate down on the table. Carl did the same before pushing Ron so that he was lying flat on his back. "Shall we make out until the sun comes out?" He joked.

"We shall."


End file.
